


Song of the Tide

by QAlexandra776



Category: Dream SMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Sirens/Mermaids, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Gen, Kidnapping, Lots of Beach and Ocean Imagery, Mermaid/Siren Wilbur Phila Techno and Niki, More focused on Wilbur and Tommy than Phil and Techno, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Really a Focus but it is there, Phil is actually not that bad of a dad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, also I found this really relaxing to write so I assume it’s probably relaxing to read as well, ok look I don’t know how to tag I’m trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAlexandra776/pseuds/QAlexandra776
Summary: Where the tide isWhere land meets seaThere is a gateway to the other worldIf only they cross the edge of their shallow understandingSo come to the tideFace that which is newAnd drown in its depths-A Siren by the name of Wilbur becomes fond of some humans on the beach, and decides that if humans can forcefully take his kind into their world, it’s okay for the inverse to occasionally happen as well...
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Jack Manifold, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	1. A Day on the Beach

_The sunset looks beautiful as it reflects across the ocean. The sounds of the sea are cool and calming. The crashing of the waves is slow and methodical, yet the water hides deeper mysteries yet to be explored under its depths. The day was coming to a close, and with it, the cawing of seagulls had transitioned to the croaking of frogs and the chirping of crickets. And with it our scene is set…_

Well, our scene of Tubbo, Tommy, and Jack Manifold screwing around on the beach and throwing sand at each other. 

“I’m like the sandman bitch, I’ll put you to sleep with my sand powers and then stab you with my knife made of sand”

Jack throws a retaliatory handful of wet sand at Tommy. “What are you like the tooth fairy or something? Are you gonna sneak into my room in the middle of the night and leave money under my pillow or some shit?”

“Yes I’ll sneak into your room while you’re asleep and steal all your teeth and then you will have to wear dentures like an old man. And then I will choke you to death with my sand powers.”

Tubbo picks up a hermit crab scuttling by and stares at it intently. “Guys hear me out, hermits are supposed to be like, wise people who live in solitude right? So what if hermit crabs are like the crab equivalents of that”. He stares deep into the crab’s eyes, _“Teach me your secrets oh wise crab”_.

Tommy and Jack nod at each other. A temporary truce has been declared.”Guys what are you-“ is all Tubbo was able to get out before Jack and Tommy use the power of temporary alliance to pick him up and toss him into the sea. Tubbo spits out seawater and rubs his eyes, “ugh it’s in my nose”.

He looks up his hair covered in seaweed. “That’s it, I’m getting my revenge. I’m TubSeaMonster now”

“That’s a stupid-“, as Jack makes an attempt at sass, “TubSeaMonster” grabs his ankle and pulls him into the water. They have a splash fight. Tommy (who was starting to feel left out) soon sneaks up behind them and uses his hand to make a tsunami of water hit them both. Now this was war.  
  


* * *

  
After a long-fought battle with no real victor, they start to settle down. They all get their towels and wrap them around themselves in an attempt to dry their soaked bodies. They think about going into town to get something to eat, but after checking the time they soon realize it’s too late, and most restaurants are probably closed by this point. However, they spotted a fairly large fish swimming in the water. Of course they had no fishing equipment or nets so they thought they had little hope of catching it, but then Jack bet everyone that if he could catch it with his bare hands they would give him first pick on where to sit when sailing for 3 months. The other two agreed (not thinking he could do it), but to their surprise, Jack dropped the wriggling fish on the sand 10 minutes later. As they sit by the crackling fire and cook their dinner they argue over the semantics of the agreement (knowing neither of them will be able to drive the boat for the next 3 months if they don’t find a way out of this), but eventually, they get Jack to concede to the arrangement only lasting a week after threatening that they would just stop inviting him to sailing trips. The fish is eventually cooked, so they divide it equally among the three of them and start to eat. While they do, they talk, eventually learning that apparently catching fish barehanded was somewhat of a tradition in the Manifold family. Well served them write for making ill-advised bets.

* * *

_A figure swims to the surface under the moonlight and rests upon the rocks. He smiles, having had watched the whole thing from a safe distance. Wilbur often enjoyed watching the boys’ chaotic escapades. While he enjoyed the calming rhythm of the sea, it did get boring how unchanging it could be. Who knows, maybe he might try to make contact eventually, but not yet. This moment was just too good to ruin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m fairly new, so I’m open to any feedback anyone might have. So feel free to comment with anything I can do better better and such. Idk how often this will be updated but hopefully fairly frequently? I dunno, we shall see. Also hopefully the chapters will get longer as this gets deeper into the plot, this is kinda just the introduction. So uh yeah.


	2. The Siren’s Cove

After the boys leave Wilbur swims back beneath the depths and swims back to the little cove he calls home. It was small and messy, with it only consisting of one fairly large room, but it was cozy. The hollowed out cave had bookshelves, instruments, and other hobby materials sprawled about. Besides that, there was only a smooth driftwood desk, a small dining room table with chairs, an icebox, an oven that makes use of boiling water to cook food (he has to admit it did tend to take the flavor out of things), and a small bed made of woven seagrass. It wasn’t much but it was all he really needed. It felt like home. 

Wilbur swims to the desk and takes out his personal journal to write about today. While any normal paper would simply disintegrate on contact with water, his dad Philza and older brother Technoblade had discovered a new type of paper and pigment that still works underwater a while back. While they mostly used it to map the areas they explored on their adventures, Wilbur used it in his many journals. He would actually come along on their adventures often, but the adventuring aspect itself had never really been Wilbur’s thing. Instead, he would dive into any shipwrecks they came across and search for items, and in doing so, try to slowly piece together the life of the crew and how they had met their demise. His favorite times were the rare instances when he got books that weren’t completely ruined, as they told of tales beyond the depths, and conflicts he will never know. However these fascinations should not be confused with preferring the surface to the sea, actually it was quite the opposite. Phil and Techno had even found a set of 5 pendants awhile back that allowed his kind to take human form, but Wilbur had declined saying it “takes all the fun out of piecing everything together”. Like most decisions Wilbur made, while Phil didn’t completely understand, he respected his decision and said he’s free to take one at any time if he changes his mind.

After he finishes writing he closes the journal and slides it onto the shelves among his other records. He then grabs his homemade guitar, and heads up to the surface to sing, as while he could sing just fine not many instruments worked underwater. He was born with the ability often dubbed “The Siren’s Call”. It allows the user to entrance those they wish through song, and makes it nearly impossible to disobey the song’s commands. However, it’s never really been something he’s had the chance to use. After all, it only works on humans, and he hardly comes into contact with them due to local superstitions about his kind. Granted the superstitions weren’t unfounded. As one could imagine a power to compel others to your will through song attracted all the wrong humans, and that mixed with the fact that consuming the souls of drowned humans was an extremely sought after practice among some of his kind, meant the 2 races haven’t always exactly lived in peace. Still, no ship or person has been attacked in about a decade, so it’s not as if the area has posed any danger for awhile. ‘I guess people sometimes just like to keep to what they know’, he thought to himself, as the glowing silhouette of the moon started to illuminate the darkened water more and more.  
  


* * *

As he approached the surface he started to do his standard sweep of the area looking for any ships nearby. It was a precaution he took more out of habit than anything else, as he didn’t really fear humans all that much. Granted he has heard horror stories of those taken, but their validity had always been questionable as almost no one ever returns after capture. Honestly they could all be dead for all they really know. Seeing no ships nearby he slowly brings himself onto the rocks and sits, dipping his tail in the water (after all while his kind could breathe on the surface they needed to at least be wet). He gets his guitar out. He’s feeling something more slow and poetic than normal, perhaps even something that makes use of his ability. He could do with some practice, and it’s not like there’s anyone around. He strums, and takes a deep breath in, playing to the rhythm of the waves:

_ Though many stay to which they know _

_ This means there will be much they never own _

_ And this shall drive them mad _

_ And so the current will bring sand into sea _

_ And so the water from the receding tide shall pool in the crevices of the land _

_ But neither will have all there is _

_ However, where the tide is _

_ Where land meets sea _

_ There is a gateway to the other world _

_ If only they cross the edge of their shallow understanding _

_ So come to the tide _

_ Face that which is new _

_ And drown in its depths _


	3. Preparations

It was noon on the next day. Jack, Tommy, and Tubbo were playing a game of Keep It Up with a beachball.

Jack hits the ball. “Doesn’t anyone find it weird that there’s never anyone here but us?”

The ball goes to Tubbo, who lightly taps it back. “I mean not really, aren’t there like, local legends of Sirens or something? Y’know like the fish people who use song to force people into the water to drown them? I actually remember hearing something about a bunch of people drowning around there a couple decades ago. Haven’t heard anything recently about it, although that could be because no one really goes there, who knows”.

Jack immediately looks at Tommy, “Wait so this entire time we’ve been visiting a murder beach full of supposed sea monsters, and you didn’t even think to tell me?!!”

Tommy strikes the ball back up casually. “I assumed you’d already know, I mean people rarely shut up about it. And besides do you really believe in ‘secret fish people living in the ocean and drowning people with the power of song’ or some shit? I mean we’ve come here every day and nothing even remotely weird has happened”.

Jack hits it back to him, intentionally hitting it fairly hard to catch him off guard. “I mean obviously I don’t, but that doesn’t mean there’s not like, an aggressive killer whale or something that keeps eating people, or weird currents in the area that cause ships to sink!”

It doesn’t work, Tommy’s reflexes are fast enough that he gets to the ball before it hits the ground. He hits it back even harder. “That’s actually what I thought too, but no it seems like it’s just a boring, normal beach. I’m honestly a bit disappointed.”

The ball picks up even more speed as Jack hits it back to Tommy.

“You’re disappointed that we haven’t been attacked by a dangerous animal on the murder beach?”

“Well yeah. I mean it would’ve been interesting”.

“Interesting? It would be interesting to get mauled by a wild animal? Well I guess the next time we go camping I know where we should put the food-”

“What are you scared of the fish people?”

“No I am not scared of the fish people, I just don’t have the threat avoidance level of a horror movie protagonist”

“Look at me I am Jack Manifold and I am scared of the fish people and women. Mimimimimimi death beach-“

“Can you take this even a little bit seriously?!”

“No because I’m not scared of fucking fish people”

“I’M NOT SCARED OF FISH PEOPLE”

“What’s wrong ar-“ Tommy accidentally hits the ball full force into the ocean. “shit… well I guess we’re never getting that back”.

“Maybe if you thought before you acted-”

“Oh come on you hit it just as hard as I-“

Tubbo’s eyes suddenly go wide “um guys-“

“Look Tubbo we’re in the middle of- holy shit”

They watch in shock as the ball is launched back onto the shore. 

  
  


There’s a silence.

  
  


“I’m um... sure it’s just strange ocean currents…”

* * *

  
Wilbur was amused by the chaos he had inadvertently caused. He honestly hadn’t expected it, though he (not unlike the boys) did hit the ball with more force than intended.

He watched as the boys’ moods slowly went from alarmed panic, back to the regular mood of lighthearted shenanigans. Tommy had started burying Tubbo in the sand as ‘a sacrifice to appease the sea spirits’, meanwhile a currently very ignored Jack was still trying to rationalize the incident and get the others to take it seriously. He did not succeed in either, and eventually gave up. The entire thing was quite entertaining to watch. 

* * *

He had made up his mind, he was going to do it. He was finally going to talk to them for the first time, he just needed to make the required preparations.

After a couple hours of swimming the water started to cool and get darker, the telltale sign that he was close to his destination. And sure enough, there it was. As he got closer he slowly came into view of the icy castle where he had spent his youth, and the familiar banners he knew so well. It was old, and it had been built by Phil long before either him or Techno had been in the picture. It’s size and beauty evoked the majesty of the human kings he had read about, despite there being no such rulers or governments beneath the depths (actually it was fairly ironic considering they both despised the idea). However despite the nostalgia, it was always too grand for Wilbur. He preferred his small cove to the large majestic structure, and preferred his fairly limited possessions, to the large collections and trophies Phil and Techno had collected over the years. It was simply another way he was different.

He approaches the large door, and knocks. After a bit of waiting, Phil opens the door and greets him with a warm hug. “Nice to see you as always Will”.

“Nice to see you too”.

Wilbur comes inside, and they sit down. Phil gives him a warm smile. “Are you here for any particular reason, or is this just a casual visit?”

“Actually yeah, I am. Remember when you got those pendants, what were they called-“

“The Pendants of the Tidewalker”

“-yeah those. Remember when you said I could have one if I ever changed my mind? Well, I’d like to collect on that offer.”

Phil gets up, “I see, well then follow me and I’ll get you one”.

“Right”

They start to walk the long corridors of the castle on their way to the trophy room. Will had fond memories of darting through these halls as a child. He had loved to hide and play, always the one who could navigate the winding corridors the best. As an adult however, he saw them as an inconvenience. After all it took quite a while to get anywhere in the castle, it’s long corridors stretching on and on into the castle’s many rooms. It was honestly super impractical.

“So, is Techno around?” he asks, figuring the walk would be less awkward with some conversation.

Phil shakes his head, “No, he’s out hunting. He should be back in about an hour if you’re looking for him”.

“Oh no I’m just curious. Tell him I said hello”, Wilbur says as they round a corner.

Phil nods, “Will do”.

They soon come to the door. “Okay, aaaaannnddd we’re here”, Phil says, looking at Will. Phil opens it and they step into the familiar sight of the trophy room. Shelves and pedestals full of treasures both magic and mundane fill the ornate room, all with so many memories attached. They approach a pedestal containing a dark oak wood box. Phil picks it up and opens it to reveal 5 shiny silver necklaces, each with a conch shell pendant. He hands one to Willbur. “Here you go, anything else?”

Wilbur takes it and puts it in the bag he brought. “Actually yeah, I have a couple of questions about these, it’s been awhile since you explained all the details. Do I need to get Niki to make some human clothing, or does that come with the transformation? Also, am I going to have to worry about looking suspicious for walking around soaking wet, or no?”

“Actually no to both of those. And yeah that first one was a concern of mine as well, but thankfully it was thought of. As long as the moon is up you’ll transform into a human version of yourself, and your clothes will transform with you to match. Also you’ll both lose the need to be wet, and you’ll actually dry off as part of the transformation. Do be careful while wearing these though, ‘cus if the moon sets or your skin comes in contact with water you’ll change back, likely stranding you on land. Well, I should point out the water thing doesn’t apply to drinking it, but the point still stands”.

Wilbur snorts, “Well it’s good I asked, ‘cus I actually forgot about that last part. Wow, that could’ve turned out poorly. Well thank you for giving me the necklace, I’ll visit again soon”.

“Bye, and thanks for stopping by. Love you”.

“Love you too” Wilbur responds. And then he starts to make the long journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda just an in between chapters, don’t worry more will happen in the next one. 
> 
> Y’know in on one hand I kinda want to get right into it, but on the other it would probably be better to set some stuff up first, and get the setting properly introduced. Decisions, decisions...


End file.
